Little Room of Horror
by SSJ4 Funky Monkey
Summary: Me and DaMonkey get trapped in the room that nightmears are made of. What happens when you mix many of the DBZ characters and a room that dirves you insane? Read and find out. Rating for disturbing content.


The Little Room of Horror  
  
By: Funky Monkey and DaMonkey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did it would be called Monkey Ball Z!!  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS EXTREME AMOUNTS OF INSANITY, IF YOU ARE PREGNANT, NURSING, OR HAVE HEART PROBLEMS TURN BACK NOW.  
  
****************************************************************** ********************  
  
We were walking past the little one room white house on our way to the Zoo singing, 'Flying monkeys, flying monkeys, flying monkeys to the Zoo!!" when suddenly there came a blinding light and Mr. Popo's Motorcycle Gang bust through the door. He grabbed us up and threw us in and locked the door behind us, calling only "you are my replacements! Ha ha ha!"  
  
We stood in the door shocked as General Blue came prancing up in a Little Bowpeep costume singing the Barney song, as he saw us he stopped and bowed saying "I will be your waiter, feel free to drop dead anytime." Midnight Senoptera by Batovin filled the air and a spot light came down to reveal Majin Buu playing a grand piano. His head tentacle lashed behind him as pounded away feverishly on the keys. Our eyes wide, we turned to flee only to see Freeza jump out of the shadows in a pink tutu and begin to twirl about. The twang of broken wires filled the air and Cell snuck out from under the piano, up on his tip toes his hands brought under his chin. Piccolo gasped and pointed at Cell saying "Sneaky Cell" before dropping into a dead faint.  
  
We turned from this horror and clung to each other for fear of losing what was left of our sanity when we ran into a crowd of screaming fan girls. On stage was the music group The Ginyu Boys, Captain Ginyu sang lead as the rest went through a dance routine. In a corner of the room Nappa belly danced in time to the song dressed only in a Jeanie costume. He stood on a little pillow with a magic lamp at his feet. Raditz, while dressed in a skimpy purple cheerleader outfit with his hair pulled up in a pony tail on top his head, cheered and did the splits as Tein lost his queen in a chess match against Master Roshi.  
  
Shacking with fright we stumbled deeper into the room. We came to the edge of the pool in time to see Dodoria dive in with a thong speedo on. We began to claw out our eyes then hear a voice call out from behind us "Oh Dodoria, you sexy beast!" It was Zarbon who was in the kitchen baking a strawberry cake wearing a maid outfit and an apron that read 'Kiss The Cook'. He licked his lips as he watched Dodoria swim laps. In a corner Baba was making out with Old Kai.  
  
It was then that we realized that there was a second room in the little white house. So howling in disgust we ran for cover in that second room. Goku stepped out of it carrying a two foot thick text book and a pair of reading glasses, he was mumbling about quantum mechanics. As we near he looks up at us and says, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, the boys are acting a bit freaky." We came up to the door and peeked in only to see Gohan and Maria Trunks. They were sitting on the floor of a pink frilly little girls room playing with Power Puff Girls dolls. Gohan picked up Blossom and began brushing her hair while Maria made Bubbles friends with a Buu action figure. A cat slept on the bed but at a second glance it could be recognized as Vegeta gone pussy cat. Corin skated out of the closet, went around us and headed to the pool.  
  
This was too much for us so we fled through the crowd at the Ginyu Boys concert to the other end of the room. As we stood panting, leaning on the wall Dende came up riding a snowmobile which because of the lack of snow inside the building was being pushed by Supreme Kai. Dende twisted the throttle and began to make puttering noises with his lips. He leaned toward us laughing insanely before bringing a brightly colored pipe to his lips. "Hit me." We heard in another corner of the room. We looked around to see Goten dealing a game of Black Jack. Playing was Invader Zim, a hairy potter (I mean this guy hasn't bathed in years), Kerby (Buu's little brother. heehee.), the six armed blue skinned Hindu god Siva, and a giant Furby. Goten dealt around the table. Zim called for a hit and went over. The hairy potter stood. Kerby ate his cards and so lost. Siva was playing four hands and called hits on them all. He then rearranged the card to make one winning hand. Gods, I suppose, can get away with cheating. When Goten asked the Furby 'Hit or stand?' it said only "I love you!" so he blasted off its head. Bulma then walked up with a green dress and pearls and her hair in a Marge Simpson style. "Now play nice boys." She called as she went by. In the last corner of the room sat Duke Nukem on a metal bucket crapping. Above him was a neon flashing sign that read, DUKE DA DUDE.  
  
From the ceiling fan Trunks taped the whole thing. He caught our eye and waved, but just as he let go of his grip on the fan Kitty Cat Vegeta came up and put the fan on high. Around and round he went until he slid of and went crashing through the wall. Seeing our escape route I gabbed DaMonkey who was shaking with the wall her only support and ran toward the hole, grabbing the tape as proof of our horrid encounter. Dashing out I saw Mr. Popo's Motorcycle Gang ride by. I watched him pass then looked back and shuddered. Looking at DaMonkey I said, "Shall we share?"  
  
You can probably guess the rest. I hope you enjoyed my little horror session there may be more to come. If any are offended then they should have heeded my warning. I am not one to take back what I say for I almost always say what I mean. If you say I am rather insane that should be a known fact by now. Also I may take requests of those that wish one put through the little room of horror.. Well here I shall conclude, till soon and fare thee well my friends.  
~Funky Monkey~ 


End file.
